Yugioh Christmas Compilation 2019
by RoseFierce13
Summary: a wonderful compilation of fluff filled one shots to get you into the holiday spirit! it's rated M for cursing and suggestive themes!
1. Alexis x Aster

(Welcome to the Christmas one-shot compilation my friends! I'm gonna star this off with the request from Presea221! Aster and Alexis fluff it is, feel the Christmas spirit!)

"What do you get the guy who has everything?" Alexis felt her eye twitch as Jaden wondered out loud.

Alexis had brought the brunette duelist to help her find a present for her Fiancé but he wasn't being very useful right now. He suggested some new rare cards but Aster's destiny hero deck required specific cards that he already owned. Her eye was caught with a suit store for a bit, she thought about the white suit he usually wore.

"Maybe he'd like a new suit?" Her helpless hazel eyes looked at Jaden's.

"Chazz says he has like fifty white suits"

The blonde let out a helpless whimper, she wanted to get something special but Jaden was right, the pro duelist did have everything. Jaden watched his suffering friend and felt a bit of sympathy, sometimes he struggled to by presents for Jesse to.

"What about a new duel disk?" Jaden nudged the blonde.

"Why? Is his broken?"

"No but u can get him a customized one" Jaden grinned.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, Aster was a bit picky and all his duel disks looked the same. Jaden thought of all the customized ones he's seen over the years, O'Brien's duel disk came to mind and he grinned thinking of a solution.

"make one that matches his destiny hero theme!"

"Even if he never used it he would at least keep it on the shelf" Alexis smiled.

"You can even get something in graved into it!" The brunette jumped up.

Her Hazel orbs lit up at the idea, she was going to have to do some research and make some calls later.

"You think you and Jesse can keep Aster distracted for a few days?"

Jaden grinned "Distraction is our middle names!"

~~Merry Christmas~~

An obnoxious knock came at the front door and the white-haired boy couldn't be bothered to go get it. He had comfortably spent most of his morning with Alexis curled into his side on the couch, both reading the latest tournament news. Alexis looked up at her lover expecting him to get up but he just wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I Know where your spare key is" A familiar voice yelled.

Aster Looked at the blonde "Why is Jaden here?"

The girl just shrugged and moved away from her lover, with a pained groan he got up from the couch cursing the brunette underneath his breath. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to be greeted by a smug brunette and an apologetic Blunette next to him.

"Jaden, Jesse" Aster had a monotoned voice "Why are you here?"

"Jaden we wanted to know if you'll help us put together a Christmas party" Jaden grinned.

"Can't you ask Tyranno or Syrus?"

"It's kinda got a be a bit more mature than what we usually do" Jesse chuckled.

This made Aster grin "Oh? So it's not normal party?"

"Its supposed to be a traditional party for my family" The brunette whimpered "Please help"

"Alexis sweetie I'll be going out for a bit" He called back to the blonde on the couch.

"Of course, have fun sweetie" She smiled and looked back to her phone.

As soon as she heard the door close she jumped of the couch and slid across her living room to their shared computer. Checking different sites and companies she finally landed on a site called Duel-For-you. She spent an hour customizing till she was satisfied with the product, after finishing the details and purchasing she closed the tab and erased the sites from the computer's history.

~~Merry Christmas~~

"Honey I'm home" Aster yawned.

"Just in time I finished dinner"

"Jaden is terrible at party planning" He whined "Seriously picking decorations took forever."

Alexis chuckled to herself, Jaden wasn't actually that difficult but she silently thanked him for buying her time. When the white-haired boy sat at the table she placed a plate in front of him then placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure he appreciated the help"

"Jesse wasn't much help either, you think he would be able to control his husband" He sighed.

"No one can control Jaden" Alexis sat across from him with her own plate.

"I hate that your right" A playful chuckle came from him.

They had a nice dinner and the blonde sat their smug and amused knowing Aster was gonna love his present, she couldn't wait to see his face on Christmas.

~~Merry Christmas~~

It was to early in the morning for Aster but here he was being dragged down the hall by a giddy bouncing blonde. He never knew adults could get so excited about a holiday, well other than Jaden. Reaching the living room he chuckled as Alexis motioned him to sit on the couch. Realizing how tired her fiancé was the blonde bolted to the kitchen, she did about waking him up so early on his day off.

Turning on the Keurig she quickly made him a cup of coffee, Making sure to only use a bit of creamer, he liked it a bit bitter. Carefully she rejoined her lover in the living room, his blue eyes lit up as he smelled the bitter liquid. Gently taking the mug from her hands he took a long gulp and almost moaned in delight. Alexis just giggled as she watched him start to wake up more.

When he finally put the mug on the coffee table he gave the blonde all his attention. Getting all giddy again the blonde handed him a big box wrapped in blue and white snowflake wrapping paper. He thought the paper was cute, it reminded his of his lovers school uniform which always looked so cute on her.

"go ahead open it" She practically sang.

He wasn't used to her acting like this, Jaden must have a contagious personality. While he was pondering how the gem duelist handled this he started ripping the wrapping paper. He actually started to get excited as he ripped open the brown box underneath, when the box was opened he gasped. Blue eyes lit up as he pulled out a dark purple duel disk with navy and red accents on it. The design on it sort of matched his Destiny hero-celestial, he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face.

As he turned the device around he noticed silver writing along the arm band, looking closer he felt his heart skip a beat.

_'It's my destiny to always duel by your side'_

Blue eyes looked up into hazel, the blonde had a sheepish smile on her face. He placed the device on the coffee table, in a quick motion he dipped the blonde down kissing her passionately. She was shocked at first then her eyes fluttered closed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away he gave her a loving smile and pulled her back up.

"If it was even possible I think I've fallen even more in love with you"

"So you liked your present?" She giggled.

"It the best present in the world!"

He released her and went over to the tree to grab a small box; he gave the black velvet box to the blonde. He felt a little guilty that the gift wasn't as personal as hers but he hoped she still liked it.

Opening the box she was greeted by a golden gear with a small diamond in the middle and two transparent angel wings spouting from it. She turned it over and saw there was also an engraving.

_'You're my angel'_

She smiled as the pendant was obviously made to match her Cyber Angel Vrash, with out a second thought she put the pendant around her neck.

"How does it look?" She smiled.

"The necklace looks nice" he pulled her close "But you look stunning."

She rolled her eyes as she thought of her terrible bed head she was sporting.

"I'll make breakfast, you find a good Christmas movie"

Aster placed another loving kiss on her lips in agreement, releasing his lover he grabbed the television remote. It didn't take long for him to find Home Alone which he always thought was a ridiculous movie but it would have to do for now. He relaxed and got comfy on the couch as the blonde brought out two plates full of pancakes. Taking his plate from her he allowed her to cuddle into his side, once comfy the mindlessly ate as the movie played.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Phoenix" Aster smiled.

She giggled again and gave him a light peck on the lips "Merry Christmas love."


	2. Fossilshipping

(I'm excited for this ship! Fossilshipping is my second favorite ship and there is next to nothing for it Q.Q like Tyranno is a precious dino cinnamon roll)

The sun shone bright in the dino duelist's eyes, Christmas was a week away and Tyranno had agreed to spend the holiday with his boyfriend's family. Unfortunately since he came to Australia it hasn't felt very Christmassy, Jim noticed the dino duelist was down and made a list of things to fix that. While his boyfriend was distracted playing with Karen he sat with his mom in there dining room.

"Austin finally got that tree in the store like you asked"

His mother gave him a bright smile as she dangled car keys in front of his face. Jim gave her a matching grin snatching up the keys, peeking into the living room he saw his lover on the ground with his Crocodile on top of him. With a quick goodbye to his mom he moved into the living room, he gently petted Karen's head, she let out a growl of approval.

"Can you watch Karen for me I have to run an errand"

"Your leaving me here alone" Brown eyes widened.

Karen crawled off the dino duelist letting him jump up and grab Jim, the poor soldier looked terrified.

"You can't leave me here alone with your parents!" He was whispering is a stressed tone.

"You'll be fine, they already like you" Jim chuckled.

"Please don't leave" He whined.

Jim couldn't help but find the duelists pleading adorable, grabbing the boy's chin he pulled him into a deep kiss. The dino lover started to relax enjoying sensation of his boyfriend claiming his mouth. While the duelist was still dazed Jim pulled away and before Tyranno could react was out the door. Dark brown eyes darted around the room unsure what just happened, when he connected the dots his eyes turned to slits as he let his animal instinct take over.

Before he could charge after his lover Mrs. Cook had joined him in the living room.

"Wanna help me cook?" She grinned.

Tyranno nervously nodded knowing it would be rude to say no but also terrified he might mess up. The woman not really caring grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen, being dragged he wondered how this small black-haired woman was so strong.

~~Merry Christmas~~

"I'm back" Jim shouted into the house.

He grunted as he dragged in a big pine tree, the needles kept stabbing into his hand which annoyed him slightly. Hearing the Aussie curse, the dino lover and Mrs. Cook peeked out of the kitchen into the living room. The tan duelists eyes lit up when he saw his lover struggling to pull in a big pine tree. With out a second thought Tyranno rushed over to help Jim, Once the tree was standing in the corner of the room Jim carried in a plastic tub.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured we could decorate a tree together" Jim cheeks flushed a bit "Ya seemed homesick mate"

"You didn't have to do that" Tyrannos voice softened.

"I wanted to"

Jim quickly kissed his lover cheek; he placed the tub down and opened it revealing colorfully tree ornaments. There where glass orbs, sparkly snowflakes and a few soft plush ornaments that looked like dinosaurs and lizards. The dino duelist pulled out a string of lights and grinned at his lover.

"Try not to get to crazy boy's" Mrs. Cook grabbed her bag "I need to run to my sisters"

"We promise nothing" Jim chuckled.

His mother kissed his cheek and turned on the radio "Christmas music might make this more festive"

With that she left the two boys to their tree, Jim scanned the tree up and down not really sure where to start since his family never really decorated one before. Not paying attention the Dino duelist got a sly smirk on his face, taking the string of lights he swung them over his lover and let it wrap around his waist. The ravenette didn't even have time to react before Tyranno pulled him to his chest. Jim was just about to question the man but was silenced when Tyranno pressed his lip to his.

"I wanted to thank you for the tree and for making me feel comfortable" Tyrannos voice was a husky whisper.

Jim felt a chill go down his spine which made him smile a bit goofy as his face heated up.

"N-no problem" Jim stuttered "Le-lets work on this tree."

~~Merry Christmas~~

Sitting on the ground next to each other they stared at the now fully decorated tree feeling satisfied. Jim's parents just smiled and promised next year they would have to do it altogether as a family. The family part made the dino lover giddy, he's had dreams of a future with Jim but kept them to himself out of embarrassment.

Dinner was short since the Cooks were tired, they even went to bed early, Jim however found his boyfriend staring at the tree again. Jim slowly joined him, watching the other being entranced, he guessed maybe it was his reptile side but his eyes seemed fine.

"You ok?" Jim finally broke the silence.

"Fine, just kinda homesick"

It felt like the Aussie had been thrown into one of Karen's death rolls, he had been trying to use Christmas activities to help his lover feel at home. He was just about to complain but froze when he felt Tyranno grab his hand and intertwine their fingers.

"I guess I just miss my dad" he sighed "we've always made it a point to spend holidays together"

"That's Sweet"

"we are kind of all we got, my mom died when I was young" he was still staring at the tree.

There was no hesitation, Jim pulled Tyranno into a hug and kept him close for the rest of the night. When they finally went to bed the aussie watched his lover fall asleep. Taking out his phone he sent out a few messages and surfed a few sites, after 3 hours his eyes started to burn a bit, he turned off his phone. Hugging the dino lover he allowed his mind to slip into unconsciousness.

~~Merry Christmas~~

Days had passed in the blink of an eye for the young couple, it was finally Christmas eve and the dino lover seemed a lot less cheery. Jim often caught him by the tree they decorated or curled up with Karen on the couch. It hurt him to see the normally cheerful boy so down, a few times he thought about calling Jaden for advice.

A loud knock sounded through the house which Jim noticed caught his lover's attention.

"Dino Boy can ya get that for me?" Jim smirked in the kitchen.

Tyranno hopped up with a 'yes sir' and opened the door, his whole body froze as he was staring into eyes similar to his.

"Dad!?" Tyranno automatically saluted.

"At ease soldier" The rough military general grinned.

The Cook family stood behind the pair with massive grins on their faces, Tyranno looked back at his boyfriend with a surprised and questioning look.

"Merry early Christmas" Jim kissed his cheek "I didn't wanna ruin your tradition"

Tyranno hugged Jim tight and lifted him up "I swear I'm gonna marry you one day"

Jim's face heated up and he looked pleasantly surprised, placing his boyfriend down he stumbled trying to come up with an excuse or a save.

"Better hold onto that one boy" The general smacked tyranno's back "He really cares!"

The quieted the rambling boy down, he looked at the Aussie he truly loved and smiled silently agreeing with his father. As the parents went to talk Tyranno held Jim back, with a quick kiss to his favorite duelist he smiled.

"Thank you Jim" He blushed slightly "This is going to be the best Christmas."


	3. Zane X Jaden

(I was kidnapped by my girlfriend shes had me since Christmas so im gonna finish this with the last to pairings, this once is going to be zane x jaden it was a suggestion that im happy to try. The next one will be the last story for the season next December this will reopen for more ships!)

The bright lights decorating the town slightly annoyed the cyber duelist, it was crowded and led to kids bumping into him often. He wasn't a social guy and if it hadn't been for a tournament he was forced into he wouldn't even be out during this time of year. Dark teal eyes find the energetic brunette leading him through the maze of people, most would be confused about the relationship between him and the hero duelist since they didn't seem like they belonged together.

Jaden even though he matured after graduating dual academy could still be a little childish at times. Like right now, the duelist was dragging him to an outdoor ice-skating rink, apparently the town only had it around the holidays and the brunette was dying to try it. Zane didn't care all of this quite frankly bored him, he much rather head back to the hotel but for some reason couldn't say no to those bright brown eyes.

"Zane look!" Jaden pulled the taller boy next to him and pointed forward.

The duelist followed the smaller teens finger and his eyes were met with a large rink filled with skaters, in the middle of the rinks stood the biggest Christmas tree he ever saw. Upon seeing all the people the tealette cringed, kids were screaming, teens weren't paying attention and people were just crashing into others. He went to ask Jaden if they could leave but noticed the brunette was no longer by his side, with a quick scan he saw his boyfriend at the skate rental desk. With a distasteful growl he moved to be with the duelist, he figured the sooner they did this the sooner they could leave.

"Here" Jaden held out a pair of skates.

"Do we have to?"

"Can't we give it a try" There was the pout that made him melt.

Taking his lose with dignity he sat on the bench lacing up the skates, he examined his handy work before standing up. Watching the brunette he noticed a duelist struggle with the laces a bit, after a couple of minutes of watching the other amused Jaden successfully laced up the boots. Standing up with only a slight wobble they managed to get onto the rink, Zane had expected the clumsy boy to fall soon as they started but it seemed the brunette had great balance. The duelist seemed to glide easy their first round, his curiosity peeked and decide to address the new found talent.

"When did you learn to skate?"

"Oh during my travels" Jaden grinned "I was in Norway and Jesse taught me"

He twitched at the mention of the gem duelist, not only was the Scandinavian his boyfriends' best friend but Zane also knew that Jesse had a crush on the boy. Not noticing his lovers irritated state, Jaden managed to do a little spin on the ice proud that he remembered how to.

"I didn't know you spent time in Norway"

"I went there after Italy" He mindlessly answered, "I had to give Rainbow Dragon back to Jess."

"couldn't you have just mailed it to him?" His irritation grew.

"A precious card like that!? No way" The brunette shuddered at the thought "Plus it gave me a reason to visit him."

That struck a nerve with a tealette, Jaden tended to go out of his way for Anderson while the only reason he ran into the brunette again was because they were at the same tournament. Zane wasn't like his little brother Syrus, he never let small things get into his head but Jaden had an effect on him. Grabbing the brunette's hand he dragged his boyfriend off the rink. Confused Jaden tried to pull free from the tight grip but when he noticed the other not loosening him up he decided to give up.

Returning the skates the couple walked back to their hotel briskly, each step causing the tealette to grow more annoyed. His grip on Jaden's wrist tightened a bit making the other give a small yelp. Jaden winced in pain, he called the man's name a few time but received no answer, Yubel became restless inside of him. Jaden hushed her wanting to see what exactly Zane was doing, he wasn't acting normal and the brunette was concerned.

The elevator ride was quite and left Jaden uncomfortable, a short walk to their room the brunette was the first to unlock the door and enter the room. As soon as he flicked the lights on his backed was forced into the wall, the older duelist had him pinned.

"Zane are you ok?" his voice was slightly cold and there was a small tremble.

"Why do you have such an attachment to Anderson" it came out as a growl.

"What are you talking abo-" Zane hand covered his mouth cutting him off.

"You're not that dumb Jaden" Teal eyes narrowed at brown.

Removing his hand he let the brunette speak "What is this about? Why are you mad at Jess?"

Zane sighed realizing a bit who he was talking to, no matter if he was a bit more mature he was still naïve to other emotions. His forehead leaned against Jaden's, tired teal eyes staring into innocent brown orbs. He realized he was going to have to be more open and forward with the young duelist if he wanted answers. However Jaden noticed how close their faces were and how mesmerizing the older mans features truly were.

"Do you really care for me or is Jesse more important?" His voice was soft and cracked a bit.

Jaden was taken back by the question "Why would you ever question my feelings for you?"

Zane stepped back and stood up straight "Let's be honest you and Anderson are extremely alike, you two would look good together"

The hero duelist hadn't even given that a thought, sure he cared for Jesse but only saw him as a close friend. People often told him they were like twins but he never thought of dating Jesse not when Zane's always been the center of his attention. Even though the older Truesdale came off as an asshole in the beginning there was something magnetic that always brought him back to the Cyber duelist. He was strong, smart, calm and mature while Jaden was none of those things no matter how much Yubel disagreed.

The stressed look on the others face made the brunettes chest hurt a bit, taking a step forward he reached his arms up and wrapped them around Zane's neck. The said Duelist flinched as he felt the younger boys' soft lips on his own, his eyes slid shut as his arms wrapped around Jaden's thin waist.

Jaden pulled away an inch whispering "I don't want to be with anyone other than you"

The cyber duelist felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard the soft voice his lover was using. Pulling the other as close as he could he crashed his lips with the brunettes again in response, Jaden shuddered and let out a small moan lacing his fingers into the dark teal locks.

Pulling away for air Zane gave a sadistic grin "I think you should get your Christmas gift early."

Jaden's face heated up as he felt the older man pick him up bridal style, knowing his lover he was excited and scared for what was to come. Roughly thrown onto the bed Jaden shrunk into the sheets as the other hovered above him.

A husky voice whispered "Merry Christmas" in his ear before he felt his arms being restrained. Jaden silently pleaded to any god that was listening, he begged to be able to walk tomorrow.


	4. Spiritshipping

(the last story for this season is a theme me and my girlfriend hold dear. This story is going to a song fic~ with my favorite Christmas song Baby It's Cold Outside! Not only do we cosplay Jesse and Jaden but we sing this song every year religiously~ so we both thought it was a cute idea for our otp!)

Jaden was snuggled into Jesse side enjoying the warmth the others body gave off. They were lazy staring into the fireplace watching the flames do their dance, they spent most of the evening talking. They talked about school, homework and some of their friends. It was relaxing until the brunette glanced toward the window, a harsh snowstorm was howling outside making him whimper slightly. There was no way in hell he wanted to walk home in that, but he noted that if he didn't go home his grandma would be angry and suspicious.

_I really can't stay (baby it's cold outside)_

_ I've got to go away (but baby it's cold outside)_

_ This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)_

_ So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

Jesse noticed the brunette slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, noticing the other watching the window he decided to take a look to. A blizzard roared outside and his mind slightly panicked, he didn't want his boyfriend going out in that! Surely enough Jaden was on his feet and grapping his jacket this caused the blunette to jump up and chase and stop him.

"You can't go out in that"

"I don't want to but my family will worry" Jaden sighed.

_My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry)_

_ My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_

_ So really I'd rather scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)_

_ But maybe just a half drink more (put some records on while I pour)_

The brunette shivered just being near the door he could feel the icy air trying to bit him. His boyfriend noticed the shiver and took both of his hands pulling him back towards the couch. Jaden told himself he should pull away but the heat was so welcoming.

"My mother will have a panic attack if I don't get home"

"it's to cold jay" Jesse pleaded "Stay here for the night"

The brunette really wanted to more than anything, not only did he want to stay warm but the thought of having the blunette to himself was tempting. He was pulled back down to the couch and was mesmerized by the fire once again.

"Well maybe a little longer won't hurt" Jaden wore a sly smile.

"how about a drink? I can warm up some tea or coco" It was obviously a bribe.

"Coco, can I put on some music?"

"My phone is on the table go ahead" Jesse headed into the kitchen.

Jaden skimmed through the other's playlists but decided since it was December tis the season for some Christmas music. Putting the playlist on shuffle he sat back on the couch starting to relax again, letting his mind wander.

_The neighbors might think (baby it's bad out there)_

_ Say what's in this drink (no cabs to be had out there)_

_ I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)_

_ To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

_ I ought to say "no, no, no sir" (mind if I move in closer)_

_ At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense of hurting my pride?)_

What would his best friend think if she had known Jaden spent the night with Jesse Anderson? He would never hear the end of it, she would tease him relentlessly. Speak of the devil, the blunette joined him on the couch handing him a warm mug of thick brown liquid. The chocolate drifted into his nose almost making him moan in sheer anticipation, taking a long gulp he noticed that there was something mixed into the drink.

"What else is in here?"

Jesse gave him a giant grin "Peppermint, my mom always puts it in"

"Oh my god it's good"

Jaden quickly finished of his drink, who knew peppermint could make it so much better. Jesse chuckled at how cute the other was licking his lips, he was more than happy knowing the brunette liked the drink. Mindlessly Jesse moved his left hand, intertangling his fingers in the brunette's soft locks. The motion caught Jaden's attention, he looked towards his boyfriend and froze. He was lost in bright emerald orbs that were practically overflowing with love. He should have moved away and tried going home again but the skipping heart in his chest wouldn't let him move, instead he leaned in closer.

Jaden sighed as Jesse's soft warm lips pressed against his, his face flushed and as the kissing got a bit more heated the brunette tried to move closer. He jumped away when he heard his phone go off, the blunette growled a bit annoyed and so was Jaden to be honest. Getting up he checked his phone to see his mother texting him.

'When r u getting home?'

'it's getting worse outside'

'your grandmother is furious; she's knows you're with Jesse young man'

Jaden groaned not wanting to answer, he wanted to get back to the couch where his attractive boyfriend sat. if he stayed his grandmother will draw her own conclusions on what happened and that wasn't good for him or his mother.

_I simply must go (but baby it's cold outside)_

_ The answer is no (but baby it's cold outside)_

_ Your welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in)_

_ So nice and warm (look out the window at that storm)_

Jaden made a go for his coat again and once again Jesse was right there to stop him. the brunette shook his head he couldn't get distracted again not with the threat of his grandma hanging over his head.

"Jay please don't go" The pleading almost broke Jaden alone.

"No Jess, I've had fun with you today but I have to go now" Jaden gave him a quick peck on the lips hoping to quiet him.

_My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)_

_ My brother will be there at the door (waves upon a tropical shore)_

_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)_

_ But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)_

"Stay the night jay" Jesse's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'll get in trouble"

"I won't do anything; you can even sleep in the guest room" Jesse begged.

Jaden scoffed, if he did sleep over he would force Jesse to let him sleep in his bed. Jesse was also very handsy so he was sure the other couldn't keep that promise, not that he minded.

_I've gotta get home (but baby you'd freeze out there)_

_ Say lend me a coat (it's up to your knees out there)_

_ You've really been grand (thrill when you touch my hand)_

_ But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)_

_ There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)_

_ At least there will be plenty implied (if ya got pneumonia and died)_

He could see the other still debating in his head, even if he offered the boy another coat the wind alone was too dangerous. Jaden on the other hand knew if he stayed, rumors would spread like wildfire especially since his cousin and best friend loved to gossip. The whole school knew both boys were gay but they haven't come out as on official couple yet mainly because of Jesse's fangirls and Jaden's family. A smirk played on the brunette's lips, if that was the case all those needy girls would know Jesse was his.

He shook his head "I have to go; my grandma will be furious"

"You could get sick out there" Jesse whimpered "Or worse"

Jaden flinched when he saw the scared look in his boyfriend's eyes, he didn't want to worry him let alone make him sad. He gave in, taking his coat off he wrapped his arms around the blunette neck.

"I don't really have to sleep in the guest room do I?" Jaden pouted.

"Ya sure your ok with my wandering hands?" Jesse pulled him close.

"I mean if I wasn't I'm sure it's not to late to try and head home"

Jesse laughed and pulled the other into a long and passionate kiss, Jaden let out a moan as he started to lose feeling in his knees. The brunette grabbed the bottom of his lover's legs making him warp them around his back. As Jesse carried his blushing beauty to his room he whispered in his hear huskily.

"But baby its cold outside~"

(god I love this song, with this one done requiem is officially off hiatus so please make sure to check that story out as well)


End file.
